


What Happened to the Moon?

by Kimium



Series: Ultimates and Assassins [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also minute spoilers for DGR 2?? Maybe, BTW assume everyone from AC is fine, Because I am a crossover nut, Crossover, Gen, One of the most self indulgent things I've written to date, Post Assassination Classroom, Post DGR 1, Spoilers for Assassination Classroom, Spoilers for DGR 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DR1. Crossover with Assassination Classroom.<br/>In which Makoto and the other survivors only just get out of the school and already new questions have arisen. The main one being "What happened to the moon?" Luckily some people are willing to help and answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to the Moon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far one of the most self-indulgent things I have written in a while. I have a -HUGE- love of crossovers. I really hope this makes sense to everyone. I don't have anyone around who knows enough about DR and Assassination Classroom to help me edit, so I had to do all the editing.
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this and maybe, if everyone likes it well enough, I'll write a sequel with SDR2 (to be honest, I just want to write Karma being the lil shit he is to the SDR2 cast too).
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Not needed, but makes my day.

After the final class trial was done they went upstairs and did their best to scout for supplies. To their utter horror somehow most of the food in the kitchen had suddenly vanished, like it was never there to begin with. Makoto didn’t have the energy to think too much about it. Maybe Junko set something up that if she lost not only the air purifier would go, but other supplies too?

A couple hours past and Makoto honestly felt like it was a couple hours too much. Everything felt so raw inside of him. He felt like someone had ripped his insides out, threw them into a washing machine and then stuffed them back inside. Nothing felt quite right and simply being inside the school only made the feeling worse. The place held too much sadness. He wanted to get out. Being inside felt like trespassing and waiting for something bad to happen, like when people went into supposed ‘haunted places’.

“There isn’t much here too.” Kirigiri calmly said as she exited an empty classroom, “Do you want to go upstairs and see how everyone else is fairing?”

Makoto shook his head, “I just want to leave. Being inside here feels wrong.”

Kirigiri pursed her lips before nodding, “Agreed. No doubt if what Junko said is true, and everything in here was broadcasted, others might come. People who are not as friendly as we would like.”

Makoto shivered and remembered the monitor in the trial room, “Do you think it’s true? Do you think the world really has fallen to pieces?”

“I don’t think I have enough evidence to fully form a conclusion, but I hate to admit that it is most likely possible.”

The world had ended? Those words alone felt ridiculous, like something out of a movie, but Makoto knew it was only a matter of time before he would be forced to look at the truth. Even if it was one he didn’t want to see.

“But whatever is waiting for us out there.” Kirigiri suddenly said with the smallest of smiles, “I believe we can over come it.”

Makoto smiled and felt a bit of warmth fill him, “You’re right. Let’s go find the others and get out of here.”

Sooner than he had expected everyone was standing in front of the giant doors, where they “first” met each other. They had little supplies, but Makoto didn’t feel crushed by the fact. Kirigiri was right. They were in this together, just like he had said in the trial. Taking a deep breath Makoto hit the button and watched as the door opened.

The first thought Makoto had when he finally stepped outside was ‘the moon is not supposed to look like that’. The moon was supposed to be full and a lot bigger, but this moon was smaller and not quite all together. Pieces were floating in a red tinted sky, being pulled back into a spherical shape slowly by gravity.

How had the moon gotten in this state? Makoto tried to logically come to an answer, but nothing concrete was forming. The best he could come up with was “well if Junko could somehow erase their memories, could she do something to the moon too?”

“Hey, uh, guys I cannot be the only one noticing this right?” Hagakure nervously pointed to the sky.

“Yeah I’ve noticed…” Asahina replied.

“Great.” Togami rolled his eyes, “We can stare at the moon all we like later. Let’s go.”

Asahina and Hagakure silently looked over at Makoto. It took him a moment to realize they were waiting for him to say something. Blinking Makoto silently started to walk. There was no way he was going to try and argue with Togami. Besides the other was right.

Silence fell over the group as they walked down the supposed front entrance to the school. It was hard to tell. Everything was so damaged. Trees uprooted, concrete cracked, huge chunks of debris everywhere. It made walking hard and Makoto was glad he had sneakers on. He couldn’t imagine how Hagakure or Kirigiri were fairing.

The darkness of the sky made it difficult to tell the time, but the group seemed to reach a general understanding to stop in a residential area. The houses were all but destroyed, either completely reduced to rubble, or vandalized. They entered a house that hadn’t been completely destroyed and sat in the remains of a living room. Seeing the state of the house reminded Makoto of the videos Monokuma showed them. He pushed that away. He had to believe his family was all right. There was no use dwelling on something he couldn’t control.

“So, what’s our plan?” Asahina finally spoke, “We can’t just wander aimlessly right?”

Again she was looking at him. Makoto sighed but held firm, “We cannot be the only people in the city. I think we should find others.”

“And what?” Togami sighed, “Hope that they are as friendly as you are?”

Makoto bit his lip. Togami had a point. If that video was anything to go by many people had turned to less than ethical behaviours.

Asahina puffed her cheeks a bit, “But avoiding others can be just as bad for us. We don’t have a lot of supplies.”

Kirigiri nodded, “She has a point. Even if we ration out the water we managed to take I estimate we have a week at best.”

“S-so we j-just have to f-find some.” Fukawa stammered, “I-I mean, yes the world is bad, b-but there has to be supplies s-somewhere otherwise e-everyone truly would be dead.”

“For once you have a good point.” Togami said with a monotone voice. Fukawa still perked up, “I have a solution. The Togami Corporation has various hidden bunkers across Japan. Of course I’m sure some have been discovered, but there has to be one that hasn’t. Lucky for us there is one close by.”

“And what we just hide in those bunkers?” Hagakure asked with a doubtful tone, “I thought we got out of the school for a reason.”

“While the bunkers are indeed capable of sheltering people, I have no doubt the information of their whereabouts has been leaked.” Togami barely flickered a glance at Hagakure, “Supplies and sleep are our first priorities. I do not wish to remain trapped in one place.”

The reality of their situation hit Makoto. It wasn’t going to be easy, but so long as everyone wanted to keep moving they could do this. Looking up at the crack in the building’s ceiling Makoto stared at the moon.

“I propose we get as far away from the school as possible.” Kirigiri repeated to the group what she had said to Makoto, “Everyone now knows the school is accessible. Who knows what or who will come.”

“Agreed.” Togami stood up and lead them.

They walked past more broken houses and streets. Most of the main road was blocked by rubble, totalled cars, and electric poles, more than once they had to duck to a side street or go a longer way around. Makoto felt his feet get heavier and heavier. Grabbing one of the water bottles that had been rationed out he took a small sip and kept going.

Togami seemed to know where he was, despite the constant detours. With confidence he led them a bit out of the residential area, to a small house at the end of the street. Walking up to the house he circled around back. Blinking Makoto followed him.

“Uh not to question you, but here?” Makoto finally asked as Togami stopped in front of a small shed.

The company heir turned his head and gave Makoto a look, “Do I look like I’m wrong? This house was purchased by a distant relative of the Togami Family. The entrance I’m looking is here.”

“Wait so it’s this shed?” Asahina blurted out.

Togami’s glare intensified before turning to the shed. Touching a small panel of wood Makoto watched as it moved down, revealing a control panel. It had no buttons, just a flat screen. Togami lightly touched the panel with his pinky finger. Nothing happened but Togami looked satisfied and opened the shed door.

Makoto froze. They were not alone. Before he could blink Togami was on the ground. A small green haired girl sat on his back, twisting an arm, pinning Togami effectively, knife in hand. She easily ignored Fukawa’s cry of anger as she looked up, surveying the group. Blinking she let out a small gasp and got off of Togami as fast as she had pinned him down.

“Oops.” She gave a sincere shrug of apology.

“See?” A smug voice came from inside the shed, “I told you they’d come here first.”

Another sigh, coming from someone with a high voice echoed back, “Well at least the easy part is done.”

Two figures emerged from the shed. Makoto’s first thought about them was they looked young, maybe younger than them, especially the second one, who had short blue hair. The first one, a red headed boy was the oldest looking one. Though Makoto was basing this on height. The blue haired boy and green haired girl were close in height.

“Could you explain who you are?” Kirigiri sounded almost bored.

The red headed boy grinned, “Why don’t we go down to the bunker and talk there? It’s safe by the way. If we wanted you dead trust us, you’d already be.”

The tone leaked confidence. Makoto studied him. This boy was strong and it wasn’t empty. He knew he was and that was how he carried himself. The other two in contrast didn’t look too strong, but that was clearly underestimating them. After all the green haired girl had Togami on the ground faster than they could react. They didn’t have much choice but to trust them.

“Okay.” Makoto stepped towards the shed, walking past the two boys, “We’ll talk in the bunker.”

“Oh I like this one.” The red head exclaimed, “You’re every bit as trusting as that broadcast has led me to believe.”

That stopped Makoto. He turned and stared at the boy. The other showed no signs of following up that statement, but at least he confirmed something to Makoto: that their struggles really were broadcasted.

Inside the shed had basic garden equipment. The only strange thing was an opening in the ground, which had stairs leading down. Everyone followed him, even Togami who barely looked put out despite the fact he had been pinned to the ground in under a second. Once they were inside Makoto realized why Togami didn’t want to stay around for too long.

The place was good, if it was only one or two people. The main area simply held shelves of canned food and water bottles. A few first aid kits hung on the wall along with some simple survival items like rope and Swiss Army knives. Now that they were inside Makoto got a good look at the three. Despite having quite colourful hair, their clothes were not. It was all grey or dark grey with a single yellow E in the middle of their collar. He wanted to ask why, but it probably wasn’t a good time.

“All right. Talk.” Togami sounded every bit the heir he truly was.

The red headed boy laughed, “As you wish, your highness. I’m Akabane Karma. This is Shiota Nagisa, and this is Kayano Kaede. We’ve been sent by the Future Foundation to escort you to headquarters.”

“Who is this Future Foundation?” Togami barely let a beat pass.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Akabane cheerfully continued, “While you get to play amnesiac I’m sure you’ve noted that the world really has gone to shit. The Future Foundation is made up of people not willing to let things go that way. We want to restore the world back to being peaceful.”

Makoto ignored the jab to their amnesiac state. It wasn’t their fault someone decided to wipe their memories.

“So this Foundation wants to bring peace.” Kirigiri muttered before looking Akabane straight in the eyes, “Does this Foundation have any connections to Hope’s Peak?”

Akabane whistled and looked over at the two beside him. “She’s just as good as the TV showed huh guys?”

“Karma…” Nagisa warned before looking at them, “Yes, it does. It’s made up of many alumni from Hope’s Peak.”

“Did the Principal have anything to do with this Foundation?” Kirigiri pressed.

“I don’t know the finer details to how this Foundation was created sorry.” Nagisa shrugged, “I just know that they asked us to come and recover you six.”

“And there you have it. Easy.” Akabane smiled, “So let’s grab some stuff and leave.”

“Are you three also alumni from Hope’s Peak?” Asahina pipped up.

The three of them looked at each other, biting their lips. It was Kayano who spoke first, her smile a bit tight.

“We were approached by Hope’s Peak during our final year of Junior High, but we declined. Actually we barely even started our High School years before everything happened.”

So they actually declined? Makoto blinked and wanted to ask why. It wasn’t too often he heard people say they were approached by the school, only to turn it down.

“I’m sorry.” Asahina bit her lip.

“No apologies.” Kayano smiled lightly, “We just have to continue on and not dwell in the past.”

She was right. Makoto took a deep breath. They had to move and live. It was the only way to spread hope.

“Great! So let’s grab some stuff and book it out of here.” Hagakure said.

“Right.” Nagisa turned to the shelf, “We brought a couple of extra bags…”

“W-wait.” Fukawa spoke up, pointing her finger at him, “H-how do we know we can t-trust you? S-sure you haven’t killed us a-already, but that doesn’t mean you w-won’t do something to us.”

Nagisa turned to Akabane and gave a look like they had already had an argument about something. Akabane looked away but Nagisa kept giving a pointed stare.

“There is no way.” Akabane bluntly said, “You’re just going to have to trust us.”

Nagisa stepped on the other’s foot, “Karma…” He turned to them, “I know it’s not much, but here.” The boy pulled out a plastic card from his pant pocket, “It’s from the Future Foundation. It’s mine. I know that you could argue I forged it or am posing as someone else, but it’s the best I got.”

Makoto took the card and examined it. The card had Nagisa’s picture as well as his name all in katakana and a “branch” that he belonged to. He handed it to Kirigiri. The lavender haired girl silently studied it before letting Hagakure and Asahina take a peak.

“It looks real enough.” She confirmed.

“I’m sorry I don’t have more.” Nagisa sighed.

Akabane on the other hand rolled his eyes, “Yeah well if you’re done gawking give that back and let’s get out of here. I don’t want to be so close to the school. Besides we have to meet up with our ride.”

A ride? Makoto stared and watched everyone’s reactions, most of them giving the raised eyebrow, mouth open expression.

“What?” Akabane was grinning, “Did you think our HQ would be easily reached? We’re not really in the city. It’s too risky. And besides we’re not going to HQ right away anyways. We have our own base of operations close by. Call it a camp of sorts. Now let’s go.”

Nagisa and Kayano started to pack all of the food they could. Asahina and Kirigiri grabbed some of the survival gear. As they worked Makoto watched Togami walk to the back of the bunker and open a hidden panel. Curious he walked over.

Togami was holding a small box, with the Togami crest on it. Upon realizing Makoto was looking Togami pocketed it and stared at Makoto. Makoto stayed, though he averted his eyes. Like he expected Togami to explain it to him.

“It’s an access card.” Togami suddenly said, “Or rather a pin. Once we are out of here I’m going to insert it into the panel. It will destroy this bunker.”

That… was more than Makoto expected Togami to say. “That makes sense.” He awkwardly said.

With nothing else to say Makoto walked over to the others and began to help.

As he worked Makoto watched Nagisa, Akabane, and Kayano as they divided up the goods. They were so well coordinated. It was almost like watching professional rescue squads. The three didn’t seem too bothered either, being sent out into a dangerous zone with seemingly little protection. In fact, they almost seemed in their element. Within a few minutes they were done.

Kayano surveyed the area before nodding, "Ok. Let's go."

Exiting Makoto watched as Togami inserted the pin into the panel. A moment passed and he heard nothing. Togami took the pin back and put it on one of his jacket lapels.

“So where exactly is this camp of yours?” Asahina had bounced up and was chatting to Nagisa.

“It’s up in the mountains.” Nagisa replied, “We’re not too far, but walking is our best option.”

More walking. Makoto couldn’t complain. The three were their best chance. As they walked he couldn’t help but look at the moon again. It only added to the surreal nature of their situation. Like even a single consistent wasn’t there. Makoto couldn’t help but wonder, yet again, the story behind the moon. Perhaps later he’d ask one of the three.

“So… it’s Makoto right?”

He looked over. Kayano had started to walk beside him.

“Uh yes. Naegi Makoto. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Like wise.” Kayano giggled, “If you don’t mind me asking you, I want to know how much you remember?”

Her words were soft but they carried a lot of weight. Makoto was sure everyone had heard the question. Swallowing he did his best to reply.

“The past is still there.” He said, “I remember my favourite colour and food. I remember my family and my childhood. It’s just… after I saw Hope’s Peak Academy everything blurs into darkness. The next thing I know I’m waking up in the school and being told to kill each other.”

“I see.” Kayano softly said, “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me.” She looked down, “It must be painful though. To not remember, to wake up in this hell hole.”

Makoto spluttered. She had hit the nail on the head. Still he didn’t want to sound like he was the only one suffering. She too probably lost things.

“Not remembering is painful yes.” Makoto carefully said, “But I still want to move forward.”

Kayano nodded, but Akabane butted in.

“I dunno it must be somewhat nice. You just get to see the aftermath, not the chaos when it was in it’s glory days. Trust me this is a cake walk compared to the first few months.”

Nagisa stopped his conversation with Asahina and the newly added in Hagakure with a scowl, “Karma… I don’t want to develop a headache because of you. Stop trying to pick a fight. We’re fine. We all are fine. Somehow, by some miracle.”

Akabane twisted his mouth in a scowl before turning his head away. For some reason Makoto felt a bit embarrassed, like he had witnessed a private moment. He turned his attention to Kayano again, who, to his surprise had started a conversation up with Fukawa.

“So you’re Fukawa, the author right?” Kayano was grinning, “I love your works. I got a copy of some of your short stories back at the camp. Could I ask for a signature?”

For some reason that caused Akabane and Nagisa to laugh a bit, the mood lifting. Kayano puffed up and glared lightly at them.

“Oh come on! Don’t make fun of me!”

“Sorry.” Nagisa rubbed his head, but his eyes still dancing, “It’s just we’re so used to others asking for your autograph. It’s strange to hear it from you.”

Her autograph? Makoto turned and stared. Kayano pouted before explaining, “Kayano isn’t my real name. I’m Yukimura Akari.”

Makoto wasn’t sure what that meant but Asahina let out a bit of squeal, eyes bright, “You’re kidding me! I’ve seen some of your TV shows. I love your work.”

He looked over at Asahina who sighed, “She’s an actress Makoto, said to be able to step into any role given to her. She’s done a wide variety of genres because of it.”

Oh. Well that explained why Hope’s Peak would try to scout her. That left the question to why Nagisa and Akabane would be scouted too. Perhaps he’d have the chance to ask later.

“We’re almost there.” Akabane announced, “You can get autographs later.”

They were at the base of a mountain. Walking up a well hidden trail the three led them, despite the darkness the trees gave. The atmosphere around them changed, like they were finally back home, in their element. Multiple times Makoto almost lost them, like the surroundings were merging them back into it’s being.

Once they reached the top, Makoto starting to feel the toil of walking for so long. Taking some deep breaths he looked up at their base of operations. There was a metal wall around the perimeter that looked extremely solid. It was high enough that Makoto couldn’t see what was inside. At the front two people sat on top of the metal wall. As soon as they saw them the two stood up and without a word a gate in the middle of the wall started to open.

Inside was a simple wooden structure. It looked like a little school house. There was no one else outside, but Makoto felt like it was being surveyed, though he didn’t see any cameras.

“This is our base, let’s go inside and meet the others.” Kayano said.

It was as much of an introduction as they were going to get. Stepping inside Makoto stared. It was definitely a school. The hallways, the signs. What exactly was this?

“A school?” Togami scoffed, “You’re joking.”

“Afraid not.” Akabane cheerfully said, “Welcome to the home of Class 3-E.”

Was that why they had “E’s” on their outfits? Makoto stared. It made sense, in a weird way. That begged the question to why, but he didn’t have time to ponder.

They headed to the staff room and without a single knock Akabane opened the door. Inside was a small group of people.

“Welcome back.” A girl with glasses called out, “Are there any people injured?”

“No.” Nagisa replied, “But we can do a check up later.”

“Excellent then let’s get started then.” A boy with dark hair said, standing up.

Akabane muttered something, but sat down ungracefully into a chair. The rest followed suit. Makoto was sure he was never so grateful for a chair.

“Welcome.” The boy continued, “I’m Yuuma Isogai. This is Okuda.” He pointed to the glasses girl, “This is Sugaya.” Sugaya waved a paint brush and kept working on something. “This is Nakamura.” A girl with blonde hair waved cheerfully, “And this is Maehara.”

“Don’t forget me!” a computerized voice proclaimed.

“Right. And this is Ritsu.”

A girl with purple pink hair waved from a computer monitor. Makoto stared. Was she… an artificial intelligence? His heart ached a bit as he remembered Alter Ego. Shaking his head, Makoto put that to the side. He could sort through everything later.

“I’m sure someone has told you we work with The Future Foundation.” Isogai continued, “We’re special branch ‘E’ and while we cannot answer everything, we can do our best if you got any questions. It will be a while before the ride arrives.”

“How long is a while?” Hagakure asked voice rising a bit as he slumped forward onto the table.

“I estimate about two hours and thirteen minutes, with optimal wind resistance.” Ritsu’s computerized voice said with a chipper tone.

Hagakure sighed deeply and muttered something.

“So what is it you do out here?” Asahina inquired, not letting the conversation drop.

“We’re a check point.” The blonde girl, Nakamura answered, leaning back in her chair, “Running around town is a bit dangerous. This is a base for us.”

“It’s in an optimal place.” Maehara added, “It’s so far up the mountain that not many trek up here. Plus, we know this place like the back of our hand. All of us do.”

“Yeah, question about that.” Hagakure looked around before speaking, “Isn’t this just a school? I mean we can’t say much, we were just locked up in one, but this one is just wooden.”

Isogai glanced over at everyone else who sported looks torn between amused and insulted. He gave a small smile and shrugged. “We never really thought of it like that. Besides there wasn’t much time to renovate after the incident took place.”

It made sense to Makoto. Crisis apparently hit with little warning.

Kirigiri on the other and narrowed her eyes, “So you’re saying this place actually served its function as a school?”

“That’s right.” Okuda pipped up.

“But judging from the size of the building and the rooms inside, this couldn’t have possibly fit more than one class.” Kirigiri glanced around, her eyes laser focused.

Nagisa nodded, “There has only been one class in here from the start, Class 3-E.”

He said the last part with light tone laced with something heavy. Makoto looked. Nagisa was smiling a bit bitterly, lightly tracing the surface of the table.

“Are you saying some school built a single building way up here just for one class?” Asahina’s eyes widened.

“Ah well…” Isogai rubbed his head.

“It’s not as ridiculous as you think.” Togami butt in, suddenly gaining every pair of eyes on him, “If I recall correctly,” he looked straight at Akabane, “Kunugigaoka Junior High had a special policy in place.”

Akabane gave a very toothy grin. Togami gave a smug smile, right back at Akabane. Makoto held back a sigh. Of course the heir was picking something with Akabane. Makoto should have been more surprised.

“W-what policy is that, T-Togami-sama?” Fukawa stared openly at Togami, her eyes lit.

“The dead end students enrolled in the school were sent off the main campus. I suppose this is the building.” Togami gestured, “And since you have frequently hinted and shown comfort in the area, am I to assume you were apart of this classroom at one point?”

The pair stared at each other, blue to hazel before Akabane broke the contest, laughing, “Give the man a prize. Yeah we are class 3-E. That’s what they called us back when we went to class here.”

“Yes and the Future Foundation let us keep this as a base of operations.” Nakamura added, un-phrased, “It worked out for everyone.”

Makoto looked at the group. Kayano had said earlier they had barely started their high school years before everything went down hill. And if Junko’s memory wipe time estimate was to be believed, they were around the same age if not, younger. Yet the Future Foundation was asking them to help and run missions into town?

“What happened?” Kirigiri suddenly asked.

Everyone in the room blinked at Kirigiri’s sudden question. Nagisa looked over at Kayano, the two shrugging. Sugaya, the boy who had been working on painting something finally looked up.

“Uh you want to know what now?” He asked, waving a paint brush.

“It’s already been confirmed that our struggle within the school was broadcast and no doubt you’ve seen some if not all of it.” Kirigiri curtly said.

Her blunt statement made a couple of them pale. Kirigiri kept going.

“Akabane confirmed he knows our memories are wiped, so no doubt you all know too. You also knew when we were leaving and found us. That means you are generally up to date with what we’ve been through. So tell us, what happened to make the world like this.”

Her request sent multiple reactions in the room. Okuda and Sugaya looked down, Okuda toying with the ends of her braids and Sugaya returning to his painting. Isogai and Maehara looked at each other before looking at Akabane and Nagisa, like they expected the pair to start talking. Kayano and Nakamura just sat blankly, not moving at all. Makoto fidgeted. Was it that bad? Did they think it was asking for too much? It didn’t seem like it was a ridiculous request. Despite how bad it must have been Makoto believed the six of them deserved answers.

“Look.” Kirigiri said with a firm tone, “At this point ignorance is our enemy. We need answers.”

It was Nagisa to finally spoke, “I’m sorry. We didn’t mean it like that. You deserve answers, you’re right. It’s just… we’re not sure where to start. Even now some of the details are a bit hazy to us.” Nagisa straightened up, “But we will do our best, as Isogai said.”

“Ok, then why don’t we start here?” Togami pointed outside, “What happened to the moon?”

The blue haired boy blinked and stared for a long moment, his eyes widening before turning to the others with a pleading look. To Makoto’s shock, Akabane was bent over, silently laughing. Nakamura looked like she was about to join him. However, everyone else had an almost thoughtful look, though Kayano just looked stunned.

Nagisa broke out of his stupor, face red, “Karma! Nakamura! This isn’t funny.”

“Hell yeah it is.” Akabane wheezed out, “Of all the things to ask us.”

Wait what? Makoto was definitely missing something.

“Just hurry up and answer them.” Isogai looked like he was about to pinch his nose in an attempt to relieve a headache.

Nagisa turned to them and had a soft smile on his lips, “Sorry, ignore the two idiots over there. Let me tell you what happened…”

“No wait!” Akabane sat up, mirth clinging to his lips and eyes. “I got this. Basically one day a super being in the form of a perverted yellow octopus destroyed 70% of the moon.”

Makoto waited for a follow up. That couldn’t possibly be it right? Just super being and bam, moon mostly destroyed? Patiently he waited for someone to say Akabane was joking, but the boy’s expression held firm.

A moment passed and then Hagakure fell to the floor, “I KNEW IT WAS ALIENS!”

Fukawa looked like she was about to hit him, “S-stop it. I-it isn’t aliens d-dumbass.”

“Yeah come on.” Asahina looked down at Hagakure, “Aliens don’t exist.”

“You’re kidding me.” Togami stood up, “We asked for answers not jokes.”

“We’re serious here.” Kirigiri added.

Akabane was wheezing now, clinging to his stomach with one hand as he held his other hand to his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle his laughter. Nagisa deeply sighed and elbowed Akabane in the ribs before turning to them.

“Please, sit down and hear us out. As crazy as it sounds that’s true. Let me actually explain.”

Togami shot a cold look but sat down, arms folded over his chest. Nagisa gave a weak smile before digging into his pant pocket, pulling out a photo. Gently he set it on the table.

Makoto looked. The being in the photo was not human, with a large round yellow head and tentacles instead of arms and legs, complete with a robe, a tie, and a small graduation cap. It was the most ridiculous photo Makoto had ever seen.

“That has to be fake.” Asahina crossed her arms.

“No, it’s real, please believe us.” Kayano softly said, “He blew up the moon.”

“He?” Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah good old Koro-Sensei.” Akabane had stopped his laughing.

“Wait, Koro-Sensei?” Makoto pointed to the photo, “That’s his name?”

“Well it’s the name Kayano gave him.” Akabane shrugged.

Kayano? Makoto couldn’t help but stare, jaw agape.

“You want to know what happened? Koro-Sensei blows up 70% of the moon and then gives a year deadline for Earth. He then insists on teaching class 3-E, yours truly.” Akabane gestured to the room, smugly.

“Ok. Assuming you’re telling the truth.” Togami looked almost ready to throttle Akabane, “Where is this Koro-Sensei now? Obviously he didn’t go through with the threat to the Earth, unless he caused all of this.”

“No, no Koro-Sensei didn’t cause this.” Akabane instantly looked cold, “We killed him.”

Makoto felt his blood freeze. The class killed their teacher?

Nagisa sighed and without a second thought smacked Akabane upside the head. “Karma, you’re making this way too melodramatic.” He turned to them, “Look long story short it was part of his deal with the government. Koro-Sensei got to teach us and in turn we became the Assassination Classroom. Don’t think we killed him out of cold blood.” Nagisa gave a fond smile, “He was the best teacher we ever had and it was an honour knowing him.”

“However,” Isogai stepped in, giving Akabane and Nagisa a look, “The final stage ended up getting leaked to the public. Imagine the news outlets, they discovered not only did the government lie about the moon, but a bunch of Junior High kids were tasked with killing him.”

Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Kayano looked down, “It was terrible. They spun a tale about how we were all suffering Stockholm Syndrome, tried to make Koro-Sensei to be the bad guy. And then they found out about the Assassination Classroom Project and the government was accused of creating child soldiers.”

“Our faces were plastered all over the media.” Maehara sighed, “Karasama and Bitch-Sensei did their best along with the government and it was calming down. We were trying to explain what really happened. And then… that video got leaked.”

“What video?” Kirigiri inquired.

“See, while we had many assassination attempts, there was one besides the final one, that was close to succeeding.” Sugaya sighed, “Since the attempt needed large scale planning and was our best bet the government recorded it. We didn’t succeed, but we came close.”

“It was only meant for research, to analyze and see what we did well or not.” Nagisa looked down, “But it was used against us. People saw our attempt. Saw how trained we were. It was a nightmare for the government. And then the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak happened.”

Finally, they were back to what they knew. Makoto thickly swallowed and waited for Nagisa to continue. The boy took a deep breath.

“It all started with a top secret Project…” Nagisa began. As he continued Makoto saw him reach under the table and hold Akabane’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

~

The back of the school had been converted into a helicopter pad. Makoto watched as one touched down, wind kicking up everywhere. A small bit of him felt a wave of excitement, but it was over shadowed by the story the others finally told them.

The Kamakura Project. The Student Council massacre. The Reserve Course Student Suicide. And so much more. It made Makoto’s stomach churn.

“Are you all right?”

He looked over. Nagisa was standing beside him, giving a small sad smile, “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

That was an understatement. Makoto clutched his hand into a fist, “It’s just…”

Makoto felt his throat tighten and he squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was muddled together, now resting in his brain along with the nightmares of the murders and class trials. Junko really worked everything in her favour. It only left Makoto with a hollow feel. Their involvement was considered no less than high entertainment by Junko. Entertainment to spread despair.

“Did you watch the broadcast?” Makoto quietly asked.

He heard the sound of Nagisa shifting, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “I did.”

His heart plummeted. So many people had seen it. Did Junko’s plan work? Did their plight only give more despair to the world?

“You were amazing, you know that.” Nagisa suddenly said, “After every trial you were so strong, always thinking of working together. I don’t think…” Nagisa’s face twisted, “I don’t think I could have done it. But you did and were amazing.” He gave a small smile, “Especially at the end. Your speech gave me hope.”

Makoto felt his words escape. He couldn’t function and sort through the words in his brain.

“I think you gave many people hope.” Nagisa hesitantly concluded, shuffling his feet.

For the first time since he defeated Junko, Makoto felt his heart lighten. It wasn’t much. There was still so much to work at, to fix, but Nagisa’s words floated on sincerity. Turning to the boy Makoto reached out a hand.

“Thank you.” Makoto said with all the sincerity he could muster, “I hope we can see each other again.”

Nagisa smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it, “I’m sure you will. We’ll be bouncing back and forth between HQ and missions. Perhaps you’ll get to meet the rest of Class 3-E. We’re scattered all over.”

Letting go of Nagisa’s hand Makoto smiled and nodded before turning to the helicopter. Everyone else was getting inside, waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.” Asahina huffed as he sat down.

“Sorry.”

Makoto looked back at Nagisa, who was waving with one hand, the other hand laced with Akabane, who took Makoto’s place beside Nagisa. It was a small gesture but Makoto felt a blush fill his cheeks. He looked away.

“Everything okay?” Kirigiri asked softly.

“Yeah.” Makoto got comfortable.

The future was always unknown, and theirs a bit more terrifying than normal. However, Makoto looked around the helicopter and reminded himself that he was not alone. It made the unknown seem a bit less scary.

**Author's Note:**

> The Food/ Supplies: I wanted to try and make sense to why the DR1 survivors wouldn't just take stuff from the school. I figured Junko would do -something- to prevent them from taking too much. 
> 
> Katakana: As I'm sure most are aware, Japanese has three sets of alphabets (not counting Roman-ji) : Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. Katakana is not only used for foreign words (ex: coffee), but also used for names. Sometimes people have kanji read differently for names. It's common for schools and work places to put katakana on top of the kanji so people don't embarrass themselves and mispronounce a name.
> 
> As said briefly in the tags I didn't mention all of the AC characters, but just assume they are fine. I refuse to pick and choose (off screen) deaths to make my setting more "realistic to DGR".
> 
> The two at the top of the wall are probably Hiyami and Chiba.
> 
> I called Nagisa by his first name because that what I am used to. 
> 
> I debated long and hard over keeping the explanation to how Class 3-E's involvement with the Assassination plot fed into DR. I decided to keep it, because I figured if AC is in the same world as DR, Junko would have figured out and leaked it on purpose (because AC already showed some of the media fall out. Top it off with how Junko works and she'd use it to create mass hysteria).


End file.
